A sweeping light beam, such as a sweeping laser beam, may be used in many applications, such as Light Imaging, Detection, And Ranging or LIght Detection and Ranging (LIDAR or LiDAR) or LAser Detection and Ranging (LADAR) systems, projection displays, free-space laser communication systems, and biological and medical sensors. In many of these applications, it is desirable that the light beam experiences minimum width expansion as it travels in space or through media. For example, it may be desirable that the divergence angle of the light beam is no greater than 0.1 degrees in some applications. Since an output beam from a laser or other light source generally has a much larger beam divergence angle, such as 5 degrees or larger, a collimation system, such as a lens, may often be used to collimate the light beam such that the beam divergence angle can be reduced.